Vete
by geardestroy
Summary: Oneshot dramatico...pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad, lenguaje fuerte


Hola gente, este es mi primer intento por escribir drama, así que véanse libres de dar criticas constructivas

* * *

 **Vete**

La noche había caído hacia horas y el ambiente de tensión en la mansión Du Coteau se había disipado al fin, la hija mayor y señora de la casa, había dado a luz

-Felicidades mi señora-Dijo a una exhausta Kat la matrona que la había ayudado a nacer a ella, a su hermana y ahora a su hijo, mientras sostenía un bulto que lloraba en sus brazos-Es un niño fuerte y sano

-No esperaba menos de un Du Coteau-Dijo la pelirroja tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos para alimentarlo y que dejara de llorar, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

-Puedo pasar?-Pregunto tímidamente la hermana de la nueva madre

-Claro que si Cass, ven a conocer a tu sobrino-Dijo Kat y la mujer serpiente y vio al pequeño pelirrojo

-Es muy lindo!-Dijo emocionada la menor viendo al bebe-Ya elegiste un nombre?

-Kain

-Como papa

-Se que le hubiera honrado-Contesto con melancolía la pelirroja-Donde esta Talon?

-Dijo que tenia que algo que hacer

-Que buen tío-Dijo sacratísimo

-Sabes que el no es bueno con esta clase de cosas

-Como sea, fue un largo día solo quiero dormir un poco y no soy la única-Dijo la Du Coteau mayor dejando al pequeño en la cuna al lado de su cama y viendo una ultima vez los cansados azules ojos de su hijo

Unas horas después, en la madrugada la figura de un hombre grande y corpulento se acercaba a la cuna del bebe y lo observaba en silencio

-Que haces aquí?!-La figura se asusto al escuchar la voz enojada de Katarina

-Kat yo...-Dijo el hombre pero no pudo terminar

-Como entraste Garen?!

-Talon, dijo merezco ver a mi hijo aunque sea una vez y que aclaremos la cosas

-No te atrevas a llamarlo tu hijo!-Dijo furiosa la pelirroja-No hay nada que aclarar, dejaste muy claro todo cuando me suplicaste que no dijera que era tuyo

-Tu dijiste que no tenia que hacerme responsable!

-No me esperaba esa reacción-Dijo cortante la mujer-Lo primero que hiciste fue decirme que nadie podía saberlo, no parabas de decir como esto arruinaría tu puta reputación, como los demacianos ya no podrían confiar en ti, como no podías fallarle a tu reino!, eso es lo que este niño es para ti? una falla?!

-...Kat estaba asustado y no sabia que hacer

-No Garen, aunque en el fondo sabia que lo nuestro no era una relación estable, pero quería creer que me amabas, en cuanto descubrí que estaba embarazada, estaba dispuesta a abandonar Noxus por ti maldita sea!...pero en cuanto vi tu reacción...supe que clase de persona eres

-Kat he cambiado ya no me importa lo que los demás digan, ese niño es mi hijo, pero tienes que entender que soy

-Al carajo tu puta reputación!-Grito furiosa la mujer, grito que provoco que el bebe despertara y se pusiera a llorar, Kat lo tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a arrullarlo-Vete Garen, déjanos solos y no vuelvas

-...-Garen salio en silencio con mucho dolor y tristeza

 **16 Años después**

-Otra vez trabajando hasta tarde general Crownguard?-Pregunto un soldado que se preparaba para irse

-Tengo mucho papeleo que llenar-Contesto Garen cansado y adormilado desde su escritorio llenando formas al grupo de soldados-Tendrán que ir al bar sin mi de nuevo, lo siento chicos, sera otro día-Dijo con un bostezo y se despidió de los soldados, pasaron unos minutos y el general se había dormían en el trabajo, cuando de repente sintió como algo frió le atravesaba el pecho despertándolo

-...Esto es decepcionante, me espera mas de la fuerza de Demacia-Contesto una voz atrás de el, Garen volteo y vio a un joven pelirrojo de ojos azules con un puñal ensangrentado, quizá levantarse pero cayo al suelo-No se moleste general el veneno en esta hoja ya le ha paralizado sus músculos, deben de quedarle un par de minutos de vida-Dijo el joven con arrogancia-El tío Talon no entreno a un tonto, debo agradecer al señor Swain por darme esta misión aunque mi madre me lo prohibiera pero estará muy orgullosa cuando se entere de que logre matar a un importantísimo general demaciano...supongo que usted tiene derecho a saber el nombre de su asesino general, bueno cuando vaya al otro lado diga que Kain Du Coteau lo mando

-Nooooooo...-Con una lágrima fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir el general antes de que la vida se le fuera, preguntándose como seria si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y no, Kain no es el nombre del general desaparecido, solo crei que seria cool, los comentarios serán muy recibidos


End file.
